joeytje50fandomcom-20200214-history
Parsonsda/Admin friend
16:39:26Parsonsda alittle shocker 16:39:29Parsonsda urrr 16:39:45Parsonsda i ask my m8 where he was getting all the images about mod text from 16:40:06Parsonsda turns out he a part of the jagex research team... 16:40:33Chess1242 sure 16:40:43Chess1242 and mark gerhard is my uncle 16:40:47Parsonsda so officaly i know 1 j-mod, just not a ingame or a important one 16:41:36Parsonsda so basicly he not a j-mod that gives any info, he gose out reseaching 16:41:48Parsonsda he called Mod Richard 16:42:09Parsonsda so im basicly saying 16:42:19Parsonsda if u work at jagex, u wont always get mod powers 16:42:26KolakCC Can I start a poll 16:42:34Parsonsda where? 16:42:38KolakCC Who believes parsons: 0 others: 1 16:42:52Parsonsda u know what 16:42:59Parsonsda this topic so dull 16:43:06Parsonsda i cant even talk about it 16:43:24Parsonsda he just a researcher....lame... 16:43:50Chess1242 lol 16:43:56Parsonsda 1 min 16:44:08Chess1242 that's funny considering that you are spending your life trying to talk to jmods 16:45:10Parsonsda <@Richard-> yer it may sound lame, but i get out the office more, it not always about in game, i get to go around the world, now that what i call a job ;) 16:45:32@Fumika er...? 16:45:37» KolakCC needs more non-senile people on #wikia-runescape 16:45:48Parsonsda 1 more thing 16:45:51bull parsons never ceases to amaze 16:45:55bull nobody else talks like that 16:46:02bull learn English before trying to write in it 16:46:07KolakCC Oh, so this Richard- speaks parsonsish too? 16:46:24Chess1242 kolakcc 16:46:29Chess1242 parsonsish is spoken worldwide 16:46:36Parsonsda <+Parsonsda> Richard, your a noob 16:46:46Parsonsda <@Richard-> i know =p 16:46:46@Fumika What channel is this in? 16:46:51Parsonsda #tendo 16:46:51Chess1242 rofl 16:47:11KolakCC -_- 16:47:24Chess1242 amg 16:47:42Chess1242 richard really is in #tendo 16:47:43Chess1242 amg 16:47:44KolakCC Okay, i feel a massive headache building up 16:47:48KolakCC i'm getting out of here 16:47:49Parsonsda its in the swiftkit server 16:48:03@Fumika What's the address for that? irc.swiftkit.com? 16:48:09Chess1242 noob kolak 16:48:11Parsonsda irc.swiftirc.net (6667) 16:48:12Chess1242 I was being sarcastic 16:48:29KolakCC yeh, i realize that nopw 16:49:06Parsonsda it /server irc.swiftirc.net 16:50:49@Fumika I see no Parsons 16:51:05Chess1242 I see no parsons either 16:52:55Parsonsda btw 16:53:00Parsonsda that irc for max players 16:53:07Chess1242 orly 16:53:09Parsonsda elvis there is the leader 16:53:16Parsonsda @rsn elvis 16:53:18Chess1242 and since when are you maxed 16:53:22KolakCC ^ 16:53:26Parsonsda he helps me 16:53:33Parsonsda he knowns all about skills 16:53:36ohboyohboy is nifky heer it dusnt say afk nemore 16:53:38Chess1242 because you are so close to getting maxed? 16:53:41Chess1242 like 16:53:48Chess1242 only 1000 levels away 16:53:58Parsonsda u should see him in the highscore 16:54:11@Fumika @stats elvis 16:54:11Chess1242 I know who elvis is. 16:54:12+RuneScript *** [ ELVIS ]: does not appear in the high scores list. -snip bot spam & st00f- 16:58:05Parsonsda (15:57:42) <+Parsonsda> !cash 16:58:05Parsonsda (15:57:42) Parsonsda loses their car keys and has to pay for a taxi home Parsonsda loses $100. Parsonsda now has $576,528 Rank: 47/3881. 16:58:23KolakCC OKAY 16:58:28KolakCC PROOF THAT PARSONS LIED 16:58:29KolakCC BAN PLEASE 16:58:40Furry Parsonsda: WHAT CODING LANGUAGES YOU KNOW?????? 16:58:45Furry KolakCC: whar? 16:58:51KolakCC 16:45:10 Parsonsda <@Richard-> yer it may sound lame, but i get out the office more, it not always about in game, i get to go around the world, now that what i call a job ;) <--- NO TIMESTAMP 16:58:57Chess1242 furry: none@@@ 16:58:59@Fumika @@@ /ban *@* 16:59:02KolakCC (15:57:42) Parsonsda loses their car keys and has to pay for a taxi home Parsonsda loses $100. Parsonsda now has $576,528 Rank: 47/3881. <-- TIMESTAMP 16:59:02KolakCC OKAY 16:59:04KolakCC BAN PLEASE 16:59:05Parsonsda urrr i dont have time 16:59:10Parsonsda no joke 16:59:16Parsonsda i dont use them in my swiftkit 16:59:22KolakCC ....................................... 16:59:26@Fumika Ewww swiftkit 16:59:35KolakCC You timestamped one 16:59:36ohboyohboy ^ 16:59:38KolakCC but not the other? 16:59:39Furry Wath 16:59:40KolakCC suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure 16:59:42Furry parsons 16:59:56Furry what fucking coding languages you know 16:59:58Parsonsda btw guys 17:00:07Furry before I force-feed you perl coding 17:00:10Parsonsda swiftkit got 1 new feture 17:00:19Parsonsda u know chat logs 17:00:23» @Fumika doesn't use swiftkit, nor does he care for it 17:00:29@Fumika I keep some :P 17:00:31Parsonsda i can now use chatlogs! 17:00:36Parsonsda shall i set it up 17:00:42Furry idk 17:00:50@Fumika Evilbot already has logs, and a lot of people log :o 17:00:59Furry why dont u tell me what languages you know 17:01:07KolakCC so you had no chat logs, yet you were able to conjure up some other logs with no timestamps? 17:01:15Parsonsda wanna see prrof 17:01:20giggle i log all of Fumika's conspiracy's against Libya 17:01:26Parsonsda i havent got time stamp 17:01:27@Fumika He does 17:01:31Chess1242 parsonsda 17:01:31Chess1242 Hi, I just want to figure out if Parsonsda is lying or not. Did you ever say the following: 17:01:32Chess1242 <@Richard-> yer it may sound lame, but i get out the office more, it not always about in game, i get to go around the world, now that what i call a job ;) 17:01:32Chess1242 Because that sounds more like parsons 17:01:32Chess1242 i never said that 17:01:32Parsonsda watch 17:01:34Chess1242 what is that 17:01:34Furry Parsonsda: pls pls pls tell me 17:01:36@Fumika :o Parson's bot is on the ban list 17:01:36Parsonsda ill copy 17:01:38Chess1242 ? 17:01:38Parsonsda what u say 17:01:40Chess1242 gtfo now 17:01:46Parsonsda Parsonsda: pls pls pls tell me 17:01:46Parsonsda <@Fumika> :o Parson's bot is on the ban list 17:01:46Parsonsda ill copy 17:01:46Parsonsda what u say 17:01:46Parsonsda ? 17:01:47giggle gf 17:01:47Parsonsda gtfo now 17:01:55KolakCC GF 17:02:01Parsonsda do u see timestamp? 17:02:07KolakCC BAN@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 17:02:08Furry Parsonsda: screenshot 17:02:10Parsonsda ok 17:02:13Parsonsda wait for screenshot 17:02:15Furry thats proof kthx 17:02:17Furry no 17:02:18Furry now 17:02:25Parsonsda uploading... 17:02:39@Fumika Odd, *!Richard@ is banned from Parson's IP 17:02:46Furry wath 17:02:46Parsonsda http://img221.imageshack.us/img221/4710/110521160211.png 17:02:56bull he used to use that nick to get around bans 17:03:05Parsonsda ? 17:03:09Parsonsda what? 17:03:31Furry parsonssss 17:03:34Furry i has an idea 17:03:42Furry you get teamviewer 17:03:55Furry you log out of rs so I dont tempt myself 17:03:55Parsonsda no, and no u aint useing my pc 17:04:08Furry and you let me see ur screen to confirm 17:04:15Furry i dun wanna use ur pc 17:04:22Parsonsda what screen do u need? 17:04:53Furry The swiftkit one, ye could easily have fixed it 17:05:18Parsonsda ah ha found out how to put time on 17:05:55Furry then wherr did u get timestamped message earlier 17:05:59KolakCC if you just now found how how to put time on, how did you just have times on the logs from just a second ago? 17:06:01Chess1242 parsonsda 17:06:03Parsonsda http://img859.imageshack.us/img859/3843/110521160526.png 17:06:07Parsonsda it on now 17:06:12Chess1242 I already asked Richard if he ever said those or not 17:06:18Chess1242 and he said no 17:06:23Chess1242 so stop wasting our time. 17:06:30Parsonsda there ur proof 17:06:31Parsonsda http://img859.imageshack.us/img859/3843/110521160526.png 17:06:51Furry can we see what the timestamps look like? 17:07:02Parsonsda screenshot or paste? 17:07:14Furry screen 17:07:34Parsonsda http://img687.imageshack.us/img687/440/110521160711.png 17:08:14Furry well well 17:08:31Furry they're in the format (H:M:s) 17:08:40Parsonsda yer 17:08:44KolakCC not to mention the fact that it's actually missing a ( 17:08:45Parsonsda i also turn on my logging 17:09:06Furry Parsonsda: (15:57:42) Parsonsda loses their car keys and has to pay for a taxi home Parsonsda loses $100. Parsonsda now has $576,528 Rank: 47/3881. 17:09:22Furry iirc, you're in england, yes? 17:09:29Parsonsda yer 17:09:36giggle furry, just give it up 17:09:42Furry nooooo 17:09:44Furry its fun 17:09:46Chess1242 furry 17:09:46Chess1242 http://i53.tinypic.com/13yi9tv.png 17:10:05Furry oic 17:10:13bull baslat 17:10:18@Fumika Chess1242: Blue buble thing is half-op status 17:10:29Chess1242 what is half-op? O_o 17:10:29Furry XD y-chat 17:10:34Chess1242 bull: baslat 17:10:36bull some op abilities 17:10:38bull not others 17:10:40Chess1242 s=/=s 17:10:44Parsonsda (16:09:03) <@Richard-> Parsonsda fake logs not cool bro 17:10:44Parsonsda (16:09:03) <@Richard-> L 17:10:49Parsonsda thanks alot 17:11:00Furry Chess1242: kick/ban below op 17:11:01@Fumika lol 17:11:19Furry but cant kick +o or above 17:11:26Furry +q is teh beaat 17:11:28Furry *beast 17:11:29KolakCC ....... 17:11:37KolakCC "ok im here to say to all users on runescape wiki how sorry and upset i am, runescape wiki is my life i love images and coding and here the things you all like to hear" 17:11:46KolakCC wut coding languages do you know, parsons? 17:11:56Parsonsda (16:11:02) just say sorry 17:11:59Parsonsda ... 17:12:04Parsonsda Sorry for leing guys 17:12:16@Fumika *lying 17:12:21Furry you get a ~ with +q 17:12:25Furry it r funnn 17:12:26Parsonsda ill leave 17:12:40bull week's ban 17:12:53Chess1242 16:11 psst 17:12:54Chess1242 16:11 sorry about that, im trying to get rid of them 17:12:54Chess1242 16:11 they wont stop bulliting me 17:12:54Chess1242 16:11 sorry about that :( 17:12:54Chess1242 16:11 maybe if you didn't make up stuff they would like you ;P 17:12:54Chess1242 dont show 17:12:58Chess1242 ;p 17:12:59Furry XD 17:13:00Chess1242 ^lol 17:13:03KolakCC LOL 17:13:07KolakCC this is so fucking funny 17:13:17KolakCC one second, compiling a documentary about parsons 17:13:21Furry k 17:13:23@Fumika :o I'm not seeing any messages in #tendo 17:13:29Furry can i do voice for it pls 17:13:36Chess1242 furnika 17:13:38Chess1242 thats query 17:13:42Chess1242 not in channel 17:13:46@Fumika Oh lol 17:13:56» Furry r want pie 17:13:57Chess1242 o wait 17:13:59Chess1242 you are fumika 17:14:03Furry wath 17:14:05Chess1242 I always thought it was furnika 17:14:09SNAPINTOASLIMJIM http://youtu.be/NeLUi_20Nrg 17:14:10+RuneScript *** [ YOUTUBE ]: Title: Army of Darkness quotes | Uploader: Bethelzaba (2009-06-04) | Duration: 01:25 | Views: 243,408 | Favorite: 1,126 (Likes: 752 | Dislikes: 8) | Rating: 4.957895 (760 ratings) | URL: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NeLUi_20Nrg 17:14:29KolakCC Chess1242: Can you post another screen of the query in its ent..irity? 17:14:34giggle @stats Parsonsda 17:14:37+RuneScript *** [ PARSONSDA ]: Overall 1,851 | Att 87 | Def 87 | Str 85 | Cns 86 | Range 67 | Pray 70 | Mage 75 | Cook 99 | WC 99 | Fletch 99 | Fish 78 | FM 62 | Craft 69 | Smith 72 | Mine 75 | Herb 54 | Agil 64 | Thieve 72 | Slay 69 | Farm 60 | RC 58 | Hunt 65 | Con 66 | Summon 54 | Dungeon 79 17:14:38Chess1242 ya 17:14:40Chess1242 wait a sec 17:14:50Parsonsda bwt just to say, call me in a hour 17:14:53Parsonsda for cool down 17:14:55Parsonsda or pm, cya proof ->>>>>>>> http://i51.tinypic.com/14x09pt.png